Previous discrete type power control designs typically rectify an extracted radio frequency (RF) power signal which is applied (summed) to a difference amplifier input as an actual voltage value. The difference between set voltage and actual voltage is used by a difference amplifier to generate a control voltage applied to a power amplifier. In the case where a typical high dynamic range log detector/controller IC is used in a power control loop design, no practical access to the controller's difference amplifier inputs can be present as a means of implementing transmitter power cutback.